


Fix you

by leoki (ladyleoki)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: (What else would Thorki be though), Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyleoki/pseuds/leoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just wants it to be all right. And he'd do anything, because somewhere, Loki is still his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'The Avengers' and Thor and Loki's return to Asgard. I mostly focused on their brotherly relationship, some parts are left to interpretation though. (I blame the muzzle)  
> The idea origined from the song/more specifically the intro of "Where'd you go" by Fort Minor. I also used a small part of the song in this fic.

Thor just wants it to be all right. He’d rather take the hurtful, arrogant Loki than the broken shell of his former self his brother is now. Anything would be better than seeing him so utterly destroyed, neither speaking nor moving. He’s given up. Just like he did when he let himself fall from the Bifrost. But he got himself back together back then, even if it resulted in an attempt to take over Midgard. He was functioning, holding onto something until that plan was taken away from him.

Sometimes, Thor lets his mind wander, lets everything that has happened during the last few months pass by. From the moment Loki let go over having to fight against him in order to save Earth to his brother being defeated and brought home in disgrace.

And sometimes he wishes Loki had won the war and enslaved the world, just so that he’d be happy for once. 

He wishes Odin would release Loki from the ancient dungeon; the high walls and the grim, accusing atmosphere are getting to both Loki and himself. He remembers the time directly after Loki’s return, when he was still in chains and wearing the filthy muzzle. He remembers doing things to Loki he hates himself for now. Putting all his anger into actions he cannot take back. But even now, when he stays with him, this place feels so horribly wrong. This can’t be the right way to make Loki learn from his mistakes. Odin might be a wise man, but there are things even he doesn’t understand. To Odin, good is good and evil is evil.  
Maybe Thor simply refuses to see Loki as his evil brother. But he believes there is more to good and evil, that there are reasons beneath and a soul to fix.

He wants to fix Loki, to repair what he has broken. 

Loki told him. It is all his fault, having Loki live a life in the shadow of Thor’s fame. And thinking about it, he understands. He only ever lived the good life, loved and cherished by everyone, never thinking of how anyone else would feel. Not even his brother. His little brother whom he was supposed to protect until eternity. Of course, that was before he learned Loki isn’t his brother in blood. But in the end, love isn’t about who has the same blood running through their veins as you. It’s about who stood by your side from the very beginning, it’s about who fought with you in bitter war and laughed with you in joy. Their bonds are not made by sharing a father, but by sharing the same experiences and emotions. Loki is still his brother and Thor is still the one to save him.

He lets himself catch a glimpse of Loki for a second, only to look into his brother’s empty eyes that have appeared so lifeless and apathetic ever since Loki returned from Midgard. He misses the hatred and the wild rage that used to lie behind these eyes. All the times Thor has cursed these feelings, he never realised they’re what saved his brother and kept him alive. 

He sits and wonders where the happy times went. The times when he sat at his brother’s bedside and read him nighttime stories. Sometimes he sang, too. When Loki had a bad dream and his mother and father weren’t around. Sweet, ancient Asgardian tunes, lullabies and nursery rhymes. Thor’s always been a horrible singer, but as a child, Loki didn’t mind and later, he just mocked his brother with it, though he always let just enough adoration shine through to keep him singing.

It’s when he notices a change in his brother’s eyes that Thor realises he started humming the song he used to sing to Loki when he had bad dreams. 

_Where'd you go?_  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. 

There is light, there is hope in his eyes. Tiny glints of what used to be so long ago. It only lasts seconds until the emotions are washed away by the old sadness and resignation. But it was there, the tiniest bit of everything worth fighting for.  
He rushed to Loki, leaning down to him and gently touching his cheek.  
“Brother.” he whispered. ”Brother….”  
“Go away.” Loki’s voice is lacking the spiteful tone, he sounds tired and worn out. But he speaks, for the first time in weeks and that is all Thor can ask for.  
He puts his arms around his brother, hugging him tight.  
“I’m going to make it all right.” 

They sit like this for hours, Loki neither returning the embrace nor refusing it. Thor is almost certain he’s fallen asleep when he speaks up in a mumbled whisper.  
“Just…don’t stop singing.”  
So Thor recommences singing – if that is the one thing he can do for him, he shall do it as long as it is needed. Weeks, months, a lifetime. 

It’s still Loki, after all. And Loki is his brother.


End file.
